


kind nights

by keptein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima stared up at the ceiling. He’d been asleep, but the room was warm now, and Bokuto was like a furnace beside him. Kuroo’s arm was resistant to any movement, much as Tsukishima might try to nudge it away. Tsukishima studied the cracks in the plaster, considering a plan of attack. He tried to push at Bokuto to get him to move over, but it only resulted in Kuroo’s elbow becoming sharper against his other side, and Bokuto wiggled further into Tsukishima’s space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kind nights

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt party i held on [my tumblr](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com) in december. [here](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com/post/105285088718/kuroo-tsukki-bokuto-college-roommates-au-they) is the original post. prompt: "Kuroo/Tsukki/Bokuto college roommates AU. They always put Tsukki in the middle of the bed but he wakes up hours before them & he is 3000% done with this"

In theory, two double beds pushed together should be more than enough space for three people, even though none of them were small. It had been Tsukishima’s task, when they’d first moved in -  _you’re good with that logistics stuff_ , Bokuto had said, even though Kuroo was the engineering student - and he had assumed they all slept like normal people. In the three months since they’d moved in, Tsukishima had had a lot of time to regret this assumption.

In practice, he doubted three double beds would have been enough space for Bokuto and Kuroo. When one of them slept like a clingy starfish and the other insisted on burying his face in at least three pillows, it was all Tsukishima could do to carve himself a small space in the middle - the only place left - and hope that it would be a kind night.

This was not a kind night. Kuroo’s elbow was digging into his side, and Bokuto’s legs were tangled with his own, his face close enough that Tsukishima could hear his slow, rough breaths.

Tsukishima stared up at the ceiling. He’d been asleep, but the room was warm now, and Bokuto was like a furnace beside him. Kuroo’s arm was resistant to any movement, much as Tsukishima might try to nudge it away. Tsukishima studied the cracks in the plaster, considering a plan of attack. He tried to push at Bokuto to get him to move over, but it only resulted in Kuroo’s elbow becoming sharper against his other side, and Bokuto wiggled further into Tsukishima’s space.

He didn’t know why he even tried that. It never worked. He could move to the couch, but Bokuto would be sad in the morning, and Tsukishima hated the way he moped around the apartment.

Tsukishima really wanted to sleep, though. He sat up on his elbows, regarding Kuroo’s hair sticking out of his tiny pillow fort and the way Bokuto was drooling slightly, his mouth open and slack in sleep. He could wake them up. It would only be fair, since they kept him up, and maybe that would teach Bokuto to keep his limbs to himself.

Bokuto twitched slightly, and his leg curled around Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima sighed. Waking them up seemed like an asshole move, and Tsukishima was done with that kind of thing - mostly, anyway - and besides, it was … kind of nice, too.

He sighed again. “What is it,” Bokuto said drowsily, his eyes opening before they immediately fell victim to the heaviness of sleep. “Are you okay?”

Tsukishima paused, and he almost thought Bokuto had gone back to sleep before a pointed finger stabbed him in the ribs. “Ow,” he hissed, “What was that for?”

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked again, eyes still shut.

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima said, rubbing slightly at the spot Bokuto had poked him.

“So sleep,” Bokuto said, rolling over so Tsukishima couldn’t see his face. “‘S good for you.”

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, both of you,” Kuroo mumbled from the other side of the bed, moving to press his pillows harder against his ears. Tsukishima didn’t know how he could hear anything through the two layers of pillow on either side of his head.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima said faintly, lying down properly. Bokuto’s breaths evened back out. There was no elbow in Tsukishima’s side anymore, and no sweltering body heat along the length of his body - still, Tsukishima could faintly see the planes of Kuroo’s back and the curve of Bokuto’s neck in the darkness, if he just turned his head.

He closed his eyes. Maybe this night was kinder than he’d thought.


End file.
